Es el Momento 285
by Kathyuska
Summary: Este capítulo pertenece a "Es el Momento". Lo publico por separado porque este capítulo 28.5 tiene la calificación M: -Tiene contenido erótico festivo de alta graduación- :)


**Capítulo 28**

Hoy ha sido un día muy fructífero. Has conseguido abstraerte y has escrito sin parar. Quince páginas del tirón. Sin descanso. Las palabras han fluido, frase tras frase, párrafo tras párrafo, y te has dejado llevar por ellas. Estás en éxtasis literario. Excitado, como siempre que la escritura aparece con esa mágica facilidad, como siempre que te atrapa, te engancha y te hace recordar porqué eres escritor. Hoy es un buen día.

Lo celebras con un gran vaso de whisky, sentado en tu sofá favorito, el sofá de cuero negro de una plaza y grandes apoyabrazos, y ahora ya sólo queda esperar; esperar a que ella vuelva, esperar a compartir con ella tus buenas noticias. A disfrutar de una copa, de una cena, de una noche. A compartir tu excitación. Estás en racha, estás activo, estás más creativo que nunca.

Te hundes en el sofá; te sientes cómodo en tus viejos vaqueros, estiras los pies y disfrutas del tacto de la alfombra en tus pies descalzos. Oyes el sonido de la llave en la cerradura, y sube tu ansiedad porque sabes que es ella quién llega. Pero la puerta se cierra con un sonoro y fuerte portazo que te sobresalta. Hasta la pared retumba con el increíble golpe. Y ella aparece ante tu vista, veloz, con pasos rápidos, y en cuanto la ves te das cuenta de que su día no ha sido tan bueno como el tuyo.

Sólo te mira un instante antes de empezar a lanzar su monólogo de exabruptos. Está cabreada, muy cabreada. Relata brevemente el fracaso de la operación especial que hoy tenía lugar, en la que tú no podías participar, y en la que ella estaba al mando. Y entre línea y línea del relato, lanza un generoso surtido de insultos contra el culpable de todo. El inspector de narcóticos que no ha seguido sus exactas órdenes, que ha decidido tomar la iniciativa, y que ha fastidiado la operación entera. Semanas de trabajo tiradas a la basura por lo que ella acaba de definir como "la estúpida idea de un estúpido patán machista".

Como un animal enjaulado, no deja de dar pasos frente a ti. Camina mientras grita, se detiene, gira, vuelve a caminar, mira al techo, tuerce su rostro con un gesto de asco, señala a algún punto en el espacio con un dedo acusatorio, se pasa las manos por el pelo, vuelve a caminar en círculos. Aún lleva el chaleco antibalas puesto. Aún sus manos están enfundadas en los guantes de cuero. Vestida totalmente de negro, el pelo suelto, los ojos enmarcados por un maquillaje muy oscuro. Siempre elige ese aspecto para las operaciones especiales en las que toma el mando. Impone seriedad, impone respeto; es su modo de enfrentarse al masculino grupo que tiene que subordinarse a cada una de sus órdenes.

No pronuncias palabra. No te dejaría hacerlo, pero ni siquiera quieres intentarlo. Eso es algo que aprendiste rápidamente. Cuando está cabreada, muy cabreada, lo mejor que puedes hacer es cerrar la boca. No repliques. No preguntes. Sólo deja que se desahogue.

Te la imaginas en el camino hasta tu casa. Enfurecida, gritando, con algún ocasional golpe al salpicadero, con Expósito conduciendo en silencio, mirándola de reojo, porque él también la conoce, y sabe perfectamente cuando hay que cerrar el pico.

Te la imaginas entrando en el ascensor, pulsando repetidamente el botón de tu piso, maldiciendo la lentitud de las puertas al cerrarse, maldiciendo todo lo maldecible, sin dejar de dar pasos girando sobre si misma, incapaz de parar quieta.

Ahora acabas de recordar quién es el inspector de narcóticos que ha decidido no seguir sus órdenes. Le pones rostro. Y te acuerdas de la última vez que le viste. Recuerdas como te llamó la atención entre el grupo de agentes que escuchaban la reunión previa de otra operación. Recuerdas porqué te llamó la atención. Recuerdas la estúpida media sonrisa de su cara, la burla ante su autoridad, la manera de mirarle el culo cada vez que ella se daba la vuelta.

Sientes una punzada de rabia y celos. Pero al instante se diluye. En el fondo compadeces a ese pobre estúpido. No sabe lo que ha hecho, a quién se ha enfrentado. Y no es la primera ni la única vez en que has visto a otros hombres sentir atracción por ella. Ni será la última.

Cuanto más recuerdas el efecto que produce en otros hombres, mas te excitas. Porque ella es tuya. Ella ha decidido elegirte a ti. Y tu eres quién disfrutas de su pasión, la pasión con la que vive todos y cada uno de los aspectos de su vida. Como esta tarde, donde bajo su enfurecimiento, tú sólo ves la fuerza de su carácter, su indómita y salvaje sensualidad, y cuanto más la observas, más te excitas.

Hasta que no aguantas más, apuras el contenido de tu vaso de un sólo trago, te levantas, y te acercas a ella con grandes pasos. Y cuando llegas a ella rodeas su rostro con tus manos, y detienes el torrente de sus palabras con tu boca, y la besas, tan intenso, tan profundo, tan húmedo, tan inesperado, que ella no mueve ni el más mínimo músculo, totalmente sorprendida por tu reacción.

Sueltas los velcros del chaleco antibalas. Brusco, sin contemplaciones. Se lo retiras por la cabeza en un rápido movimiento, y vuelves a besarla intensamente antes de que pueda replicar, antes de que pueda reaccionar. Tus manos se cuelan por debajo del jersey y descubren el cálido y suave contacto de su piel. Y ascienden llevándose la prenda con ellas, que un momento después cae sobre la alfombra. Y vuelves a besarla, aún con mas ansia, aún con más pasión, y entonces ella reacciona, y notas bajo tus labios como su deseo entra en combustión; sientes que la lucha ha comenzado. La batalla donde ambos contendientes empiezan a sucumbir en una total e irremediable ignición.

Otro rápido movimiento y el sostén inicia su descenso al suelo. Y te agachas levemente para rodear su torso entre tus brazos, y la atraes más a tu cuerpo, y hundes tu boca en su cuello, y la besas, y la muerdes, agresivo, acaparador, posesivo; es tuya, es sólo tuya, y la deseas, la deseas aquí y ahora. No dejas el más mínimo resquicio entre vuestros cuerpos, pero entonces, notas sus manos sobre tus hombros, y notas el brusco empuje, la fuerza de sus brazos separándote de ella, y te detienes, y enfocas su mirada. Intentas interpretarla. Hay seriedad, hay oscuridad, hay mucha rabia. Sonríes pero ella no lo hace.

No sabes cómo interpretarlo. Realmente no sabes qué está ocurriendo. Oh,oh. Esto no te lo esperabas. Querías poseerla, querías hacerla tuya, pero no has elegido bien ni el cómo ni el cuando; la has cabreado aún más. Y sientes un escalofrío. Y lo siguiente que sientes son sus manos en tu pecho. Agarran la negra camisa de seda y te empujan. Demasiado brusco. Retrocedes. Un paso. Te sigue empujando. Te sigue clavando su oscura mirada. Otro paso. Y entonces te da un último empujón, y caes sentado al sofá.

Y la miras desde allí abajo. Miras a esta diosa de torso desnudo, enfundada en ajustados pantalones y botas altas, cuyos oscuros ojos se clavan en ti, desde lo alto de su altar, de su magnificencia. Te excita y te da miedo al mismo tiempo.

Levanta una de sus piernas y coloca la punta del pie sobre el sofá, justo entre las tuyas. Y baja la cremallera de la bota. Y se la quita bruscamente, tirándola a un lado. Repite el proceso con la otra pierna. Mechones rebeldes enmarcan su decidido y sensual rostro. Se quita el pantalón y la ropa interior hasta quedarse completamente desnuda.

Un sólo y ágil movimiento y está sentada encima tuyo, a horcajadas. El hecho de tener su cuerpo desnudo mientras tu estas vestido, convierte la situación en aún más perturbadora y excitante. Desabrocha tu pantalón y tira de la tela, soltando rudamente el resto de los botones. Se inclina y coloca su boca a pocos milímetros de la tuya, y sentir su aliento te hace desear besarla. Recorres la poca distancia que separa vuestros labios, pero ella se aparta. Lo justo para que no la beses, lo justo para seguir mirándote a los ojos con el mismo gesto serio y enojado.

Vuelves a acercarte para besarla, pero ella vuelve a huir. Y un instante después baja la mano y agarra tu erecto miembro, y lo orienta, y sin contemplaciones, inicia un fiero descenso. Sientes como entra en toda su profundidad, sientes el calor, su humedad, y sientes latir la sangre en tu erección. Ella gruñe sordo y grave al llegar abajo, e inclina levemente la cabeza hacia atrás, pero sigue mirándote amenazante desde la fina linea que ahora forman sus párpados.

Mueves las manos para colocarlas en sus caderas, pero ella te agarra las muñecas con un violento movimiento, y te las vuelve a colocar con brusquedad en los apoyabrazos del sofá. Inicia un lento ascenso antes de caer rápido y profundo de nuevo. Y vuelve a gruñir al llegar al final del descenso. Intentas de nuevo mover las manos, pero ella te las aprieta fuertemente contra el cuero negro. Te fulmina con la mirada y niega lentamente con la cabeza. Lo entiendes. Ella es quién manda, y tú, obedeces. Punto.

Sigue con sus lentas ascensiones y sus rápidas y profundas bajadas, e intentas coger aire cuando sube, porque el placer que sientes cuando llega abajo te deja sin respiración. Sientes explotar tu erección, sientes como la llenas entera.

Cierra los ojos, concentrada en sus movimientos. Sientes cómo busca su propio placer, como se abstrae. Nunca antes la has visto así, dejándose llevar por la pasión con esta rabia, por puro sexo, por puro desahogo, y te sientes utilizado, maravillosamente utilizado.

Se detiene tras uno de sus profundos descensos. Se queda totalmente quieta, contigo dentro, y entonces empiezas a notar sus contracciones internas. Controladas, expertas, impresionantes. Primero notas la presión en la base del pene. Después sientes cómo la presión va subiendo. La notas en la parte media, y cómo se incrementa lentamente hacia tu glande, dando un firme y prolongado apretón final.

Y afloja la tensión, y vuelve a tensarse, pero esta vez bajando, cambiando la presión en cada zona, en un sobrenatural movimiento descendente, que increíblemente lo percibes centímetro a centímetro, y te hace enloquecer, te hace aproximarte a la alucinación, totalmente sorprendido por esta increíble capacidad suya que hasta ahora desconocías.

Y entonces recuerdas las bolas chinas que encontraste al curiosearle el armario del baño. Ahora las bendices. Si entrenar con ellas le han dado esta increíble capacidad de masturbación interna, alabadas sean. Les pondrás un pequeño altar en la mesilla. Colocarás a su lado una foto de ella, de tu Diosa, les encenderás velas e inciensos, les rezarás oraciones.

Y ella vuelve a apretarte la base, y vuelve a ascender incrementando poco a poco la presión, y entonces aprieta fuerte, muy fuerte, y tú dejas de pensar. Literalmente. Tu cerebro desconecta. Acerca tu rostro al tuyo, y vuelve a quedarse a pocos milímetros de tus labios, y suelta y vuelve a apretar, de nuevo muy fuerte, y tu sueltas un gemido ahogado, y ella gruñe antes de besarte duro, atrapando tu labio inferior entre los suyos, mordiéndotelo.

Y entonces mueve las manos, aún vestidas por los guantes de cuero, que abandonan el agarre de tus muñecas y son deslizadas por tu cuello, por tu nuca, hasta internarse en tu cabello. Y tira de él, sin delicadeza, y tiemblas, vaya si tiemblas.

Y sigue besándote, y tú levantas los brazos, manteniendo las manos en el aire, sin moverlas, sin saber que hacer con ellas, si ponerlas en su cuerpo, si agarrarte de nuevo al sofá, porque no sabes ni en que mundo o universo estás, y sólo quieres obedecerla, servirla. Ella separa su rostro y de nuevo te mira intensamente a los ojos. Y vuelve a apretar, pero esta vez comienza a subir y bajar, cada vez mas rápido.

Suelta tu pelo y se agarra al respaldo del sofá con las dos manos. Aprieta la estructura del respaldo, muy fuerte, cierra los ojos y tensa las piernas, tensa los abdominales, y comienza un enfurecido e insaciable movimiento, con la misma poderosa presión interna y con la misma espectacular y profundidad que antes.

Ambos empezáis a respirar rápido y profundo. Acercas tu boca para besarla pero ella se separa otra vez, y gruñes por la desesperación de no alcanzar sus labios, así que esta vez subes las manos, rodeas su rostro y lo atraes para conseguir por fin besarla, mientras ella no desiste en sus palpitantes acometidas.

Intenta separar su rostro, intenta alejarse de ti, pero sólo le dejas separarse un poco, lo justo para respirar bocanadas de aire ahora imprescindibles. Mantienes su rostro rodeado por tus manos. Y con el aliento rápido y cálido de ella sobre tu boca, oyes su primeros gemidos. Al principio son sordos, bajos, profundos. Pero con cada endiablada subida y bajada, se vuelven cada vez mas graves y audibles. Y cada vez que los oyes te excitas mas, te sientes explotar.

Estás a punto de acabar, pero vas a esperarla; quieres sentir como ella acaba contigo dentro. No quieres perdértelo. Y ella aumenta aún más el ritmo, y aumenta su entrecortada respiración, y aumenta la profundidad de sus gemidos; y entonces baja y se detiene allí, y lanza el grave sonido del inicio del éxtasis, y abre los ojos y te mira, y en los últimos instantes antes de la caída al abismo te sigue mirando, no deja de mirarte, mientras llega, mientras su cuerpo se sacude por las oleadas de placer, mientras su interior se tensa y se destensa en rápidos espasmos.

Y sientes llegar tu propio éxtasis por ese fuego en sus ojos, por la conexión que sientes en su mirada. Cómo si estuvieras preso de una poderosa alucinación tántrica, sientes que el placer forma un circulo de energía que recorre vuestros cuerpos, y sientes esa energía partir de su mirada, entrar por tus ojos, viajar por tu cuerpo, llegar a tu miembro, y provocarte un intenso y enloquecedor orgasmo, eyectando nueva y vital energía que ella recibe entre las oleadas de su propio y prolongado placer.

Te inclinas hacia delante para abrazarla fuertemente. Y así permanecéis hasta que vuestras respiraciones se van calmando, con los últimos espasmos sacudiendo vuestros cuerpos. Ella se quita los guantes, de un tirón, con ansia de tocarte, y hunde las manos en tu pelo, y desliza los dedos, mientras hunde su boca y su respiración en tu cabello. Subes lentamente el rostro para mirarla. Con miedo, expectante.

Y entonces ella te regala una de sus maravillosas sonrisas. Observas su rostro, ahora tan cambiado, tan diferente a cuando ha entrado en el apartamento, tan relajado, tan sonriente. Sus ojos son otros completamente distintos. Están alegres, brillantes. Ha desaparecido la rabia, la turbación, y vuelve a mirarte con esa magia suya que te provoca ese calor tan agradable en el pecho. Y ahora es ella quien te besa, lento y profundo, y dulce, muy dulce.

Cuando separáis vuestros labios no podéis evitar que vuestra sonrisa cómplice se transforme en risa. Risa que aligera el alma, que relaja la tensión de vuestros cuerpos, que aumenta aún mas vuestra intimidad compartida. Y no puedes reprimir seguir dejando tiernos y breves besos en esa sonrisa que tanto adoras.

Y entre beso y beso, le oyes preguntar un _¿Y qué tal te ha ido a tí el día?_. Sonríes mientras sigues besándola. Le contestas con un _Muy bien_, y añades un _Acaba de convertirse en uno de los mejores días de mi vida_. Y ella sonríe de nuevo, y tu vuelves a besarla. No quieres dejar de hacerlo. Hasta que de nuevo tensa sus músculos internos, y vuelve a activar inmediatamente tu media erección, porque aún sigues dentro de ella, y empiezas a enloquecer de nuevo. _Pues aún puede mejorar..._


End file.
